Not Your Fault
by Lilia0
Summary: Non- Con. Rape . Yoru and Ran fight, Ran refuses to appear. Yoru takes second best, even if the second best doesn't want it...


**Yo! Name's Lilia, hope you enjoy my story...sorry if you get grossed out...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sukisho...Sukisyo, however you want to say it...**

**Uhh...enjoy?**

**Begin!!**

" Yoru! Give me the sandwhich!" Ran exclaimed as he reached for said sandwhich that was being held a bit out of his reach by Yoru.

"Not without a kiss..." Yoru murmured before flinging the sandwhich away, (Conviently landing in the trashcan.) and pushed Ran down to straddle him, then all-out

kiss him.

Ran gave in to the kiss for a moment, but when Yoru made to put his hand under Ran's shirt, Ran pushed him off with a 'huff' of anger, "Yoru! That's it, you horny

bastard! I'm not talking to you or showing up for a week!" At that, Ran disappeared, and Sunao was back. Yoru grunted before retreating into the back of Sora's

mind, and two looked at each other oddly. Sunao is glaring, and Sora is semi-blushing.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me." Sunao said icily before darting off out of their room to Matsuri's.

Sora blinked, "Well, damn. Yoru is sexually frustrated now."

2 DAYS LATER

-NIGHTTIME-

"Sora! Give me back my pen!" Sunao said with a hand on his hip, and a glare in his eyes.

"But Nao-chan, I lost my own pen, please let me finish my homework!" Sora whined as he held it up in the air, just out of Sunao's reach. Nao began to step forward to try and

reach it, and had soon backed Sora up to a wall. Sora suddenly dropped the pen, and instead grabbed Sunao's wrist, and Yoru's voice replaced Sora's, "Hello, Nao-chan."

Sunao tried to pull his wrist away with his other hand, but instead Yoru grabbed his other, free, wrist (Now not free...), "Let me go, Yoru!"

"You wanna have some fun?" Yoru leered as Nao blushed with wide, fearful eyes.

"No! Let go of me Yoru!" Nao exclaimed as he struggled against Yoru's hold.

"Too bad, I need some fun, and you're going to help me." Yoru said as he pushed Nao onto the nearest bed, (Sora's if you need to know.) and straddled him. Nao pushed at

him as mush as he could, but considering Yoru still gripped his wrists, now in one hand, he didn't get very far.

Yoru pinned Nao's hands to the bed obove his head as he began to pull Nao's pajama top off by ripping it open by the buttons, and then somewhat shredded it to totally

get it off.

"STOP IT!" Nao yelled out, sure that someone had to have heard him. ( Someone did, but didn't know which room it had come from, so Matsuri who was the one who had

heard it waited to hear it again to locate it.)

Yoru just chuckled darkly as he began to pull Nao's pajama bottoms down, and noticed that Nao had his knees locked together, "That won't help you, Nao-chan."

Nao glared at him, and just as he was about to yell again, it was stifled by Yoru's lips against his own, and he refused to open his mouth when Yoru licked his bottom lip

requesting for entrance. Yoru growled at this, and finished pulling Nao's pajama bottoms completely off. (Leaving him in cute little boxers!) He bit down lightly on Nao's

bottom lip causing the pinkette to gasp, and Yoru too his chance to taste Nao's mouth forcefully. Nao wriggled under under the blunette, but everytime he tried to free

himself, he was kissed roughly and had his long, beautiful hair lightly pulled on. Yoru made no time undressing himself, but as he tried to pull down Nao's boxers, Nao

locked his knees together even tighter to prevent him from doing so.

"LET ME GO!" Nao yelled out as he tried to kick at Yoru, but only managed to wriggle his legs slightly. Yoru growled lowly, released Nao's wrists, tore Nao's boxers off,

and forcefully spread the pinkette's knees before positioning his full, hard, and huge erection at Nao's untainted hole. (AKA...VIRGINNNNNN!)

(Matsuri had located the yell, found out he couldn't open the door, and had gone to SHinichirou for the keys pretend he's the key keeper if he isn't already, I kinda forgot

that part... ; they are on their way. Other people have woken up and also located the scream; the are biting their nails, waiting fot the keys, and hoping the pinkette is

okay.)

Tears sprung from Nao's eyes as he realized what was about to happen to him, and he could do nothing to stop it. He all out screamed when Yoru thrusted into him with

no warning or preparation.

( Everyone that wan't awake was now, and Matsuri and Shinichirou were a floor below, and had begun to all-out sprint after hearing the scream. It was most likely heard

throughout campus.)

The thruusts were merciless and animalistic, and there was no control whatsoever as Yoru violated (raped) Nao's sobbing form.

"Please...stop it! Yoru...please stop!!" Nao cried out helpless ly, but Yoru paid no mind to it, and instead brutally kissed Nao's alread bruised lips.

Yoru's thrusts became faster and harder as he gripped Nao slim hips in a bruiseing grip, and with one last thrust, he released his seed into Nao as the pinkette

screamed at him to 'stop' one last time before going silent; only quiet sobs and whimpers were heard as Yoru retreated back into Sora's mind.

Sora looked at Sunao, then himself, pulled out of Nao, dressed himself, and sat down facing Nao on the pinkette's opposing bed silently as Matsuri and Shinichirou burst

into the room to take in the scene.

Matsuri gasped, "Sora, you didn't!?"

Shinichirou went over to Sunao and covered the whimpering pinkette with a nearby blanket before turning to Sora silent and expectantly, "Did you?"

Sora shook his head 'no' , " It was Yoru. He and Ran had fought two days ago. Ran refused to come out, and so Yoru took the second best thing, even if it was by force...

oh my Gods, Nao-chan!" Sora said as he put his face into his hands, "I can't believe he did that to you!"

Matsuri sank to his knees and began to cry, and Shinichirou sat down beside Sora gazing at Sunao' shaking form with sorrow, "It's not your fault... remember that. Sunao

knows, I just know he does. Don't put yourself at fault, it was Yoru who did it. Not you."

Sora nodded slightly in his hands before passing out from shock. Sunao ended up fallling asleep crying, Matsuri ended up doing the same, but had first curled up beside

Sora's bed, and Shinichirou stayed as he was until morning after closing the door.

**Owari.**

**Yo! First story I finished, so I hurriedly put it on here. Please review! Don't care if their flames or comments, or whatever, just please review it! **


End file.
